Leave me be
by MsLaura
Summary: Sarah-Lynn Williams has an abusive mother, a perfect brother, and a father who 'Left.' She's about to finally end her life, when a boy from school stops her. She's determined to reach her goal, but why won't this boy leave her alone?NOT TWILIGHT SRY
1. Chapter 1

As I sit here, covered in bruises and scars, I think about all that's happened in my short 16 years of life. From my dad 'leaving' so my mom says, to all the way up to now, how I've been beaten, everyday of my life since my dad 'left.' I emphasise those words because I know the truth of what happened to him, but am too coward to tell anyone that I know. My mother killed him. I'm sure of it. It may have been accidental, or it may have been purposely, but I know that she had done it.

I also think about my older brother, Cory. He's 18 and my mother has never laid a finger on him, ever. He's the 'perfect' child and I was a mistake. I've learned to cope with it though, because I know that I can't change anything about it. Even though, _I'm_ the one who gets the good grades while he parties every night, _I'm_ the one who does all the chores while he plays his video games, and _I'm_ the one who has to work every day and every weekend to pay for the house bills while he hangouts with his friends.

Having no friends, whatsoever, all throughout school can have a pretty big part in why I never lived up to my mother's standards too. Because, for her, it's all about popularity, money, and the clothes you wear. I would say she's shallow, but that would be a huge understatement. And not to say I'm beautiful or anything, but I don't find myself that out of league with the girls at school. The only problem is, is that all my money goes to our house, while my mom sits on her _ass_ all day and does nothing, so I can't buy any decent clothes. I've been wearing the same 15 shirts, and 3 pairs of pants, over and over and _over_ again for the past 4 years.

If you're wondering why I'm going over all this right now, is because I've thought about this a lot, and I've decided to put an end to my life, once and for all. I need an end to all this pain and suffering, and the only way to do that, is to end it.

So, I'm sitting here, alone at the park, with a rope in one hand, and a stool next to me. I know it's a pretty public place to do this, but that way my mom won't be able to hide the evidence that I'll leave for the police officers, and she can finally be put away.

I tie the rope around a monkey bar, and set the stool underneath it. I step up, and set my head in the small loop I made in the rope.

I'm about to kick the stool away, and face my death, when someone from the other side of the park yells "Hey, what are you doing!" and, startling me, I fall backwards and land on my back.

I'm getting up and about to run away when a soft hand comes around my waist, and holds me in my spot.

"Please let me go," I whimper.

"Not until you explain what you're doing here," a familiar boys voice says. It's familiar, but unrecognizable to me.

"Just please, let me go," I say again. The person holding me, gently turns me around, and I'm standing eye to eye with Chris Matthews. _The_ Chris Matthews. As in the most popular guy in my whole school.

I silently gasp, and try and hide my face behind my long brown hair, hoping he doesn't recognize me, but then again, I doubt he's ever even seen me before.

"_Not_ until you explain to me." He says sternly. I look up into his clueless, sheltered eyes, and I want to tell him. I want to tell him everything. Not because of who he is, just because I've been wishing to talk to someone about it for a long time now, and it would feel nice to get it all off my chest, and be understood. But, I know telling him would be a bad idea.

"I don't have anything to explain, to you" I say, just as sternly as him. He loosens the grip on my shoulders when he sees my expression, but doesn't let go.

"Fine," he says quietly, "but, at least let me take you home?" He asks.

I think about it for a second before nodding my head slowly, even thought I'm not going back home. He seems satisfied and leads me to his brand new, shiny blue convertible.

He opens the door for me and I sit myself down in his passenger seat. Once he's in the drivers side, he starts the engine and drives all the way across town, leading to where my house is.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, startled.

"Your house," he says, "don't you live in this neighbourhood? I actually live right next to you, I think." And he does, but I never thought he knew I lived next to him for my pretty much my whole life.

"Oh," is all I say. He can think I'm going home, but once he drops me off, I'll just be going straight back to the park.

"So, Sarah-Lynn… that's your name right?" He says as we pull up in my driveway. I nod, with my hand on the door handle. He continues, "okay, so listen, you don't have to answer me, but were you trying to kill yourself?" I don't respond for a few seconds before I say, "You're right. I don't have to answer you. And I won't, because it's none of your business of what I do with my life. I can do whatever I want, and what I want is to be gone from this world. So, just go back to your perfect life, and pretend you never talked to me." I open the door, and start walking quickly in the direction of the park again.

"Sarah-Lynn, please wait. Don't do this. I can help you." I can feel him chasing after me, so I turn around and stop, having him almost run smack into my face.

"Listen Christ, just leave me alone. You don't care, so just go back in your house, and _pretend. You. Never . Talked . To. Me." I say pronouncing each word separately. _

"_Please, just come back here. I do care, just don't do this okay? I can get you help? What's going on?" _

"_Nothing.. Nothing at all." I say, before turning around and sprinting down the path. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the second chapter ! I hope everyone likes it ! (: I hope to get the chapters out at least 2 - 3 times a week, but it may be less than that some weeks because of summer activities ahaha, but I'll try ! (: Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed and favourited on the last chapter, I love it ! (:**

**Okay, here's the chapter !**

As I run down the sidewalk, I hear Chris' car driving slowly beside me. I'm about almost at the park when he speaks.

"Please, just get in the car. I can help you, really."

"You don't understand," I say quietly, "You just don't, and you never will." He doesn't talk for a few seconds, so I sneak a peak in his direction to see him thinking deeply about something. He must feel my gaze because he lifts his head almost immediately.

He smirks and says, "try me." I let out a sigh, and he seems to notice. "Just tell me what's going on, and I can find you the help you need. Is something wrong at your house? Or school?"

"Everything! Okay? Everything in my life is wrong. Just let me get it over with, because it's going to happen anyways. Just leave me alone. You're life is perfect, why should you even care about mine? Huh? Is it charity to you or something? Because I just really don't want to be on this planet any longer, and you're getting in the way!" I say loudly, finally exploding. He seems stunned for a second before he stops his car, jumps out and pulls me into a bone crushing hug. I try and weasel my way out of his arms, but he won't let go, and I don't have the strength to push him away. So, instead of pushing, I try and enjoy the hug because I don't think anyone's hugged me since my dad left.

After a minute or so, he lets me go, and looks at me, his soft blue eyes looking sad. I didn't realize I was crying until he lifted his hand and wiped a tear off my cheek. I look down, not wanting him to see me like this, and wanting to get to the park as fast as I can before my mother comes looking for me, when he does something that no one's ever done to me before in my life.

He slowly lifts my chin, leans his face towards me, and gives me a light kiss on the lips. I'm so stunned, I don't even know what to do with myself.

"What was that for?" I ask him shyly. He doesn't answer, he just leans in and kisses me again, except this time more roughly.

When he breaks the kiss, we're both breathing loudly. Wheezing would be more like it for me though, due to my broken ribs that haven't healed right. Thank my dear sweet mother for that one.

"What was that for?" I ask again, smiling. He smiles back, and says, "For everything. Everything anyone's ever done to you. I know it doesn't make up for what has happened in your life, but I want you to know that you have someone here. I'll always be here for you, even if you decide to leave again, which I beg you not to do. But, unfortunately, I don't live with you, so I want you to promise me you won't do try it again." As he says this, I can't help but start crying again. And this time, their pouring down my cheeks. No one, and I repeat _no one_ has ever said anything like that to me before. And honestly, I just don't know what to do. I mean, is this just a temporary thing? Once I say I won't kill myself, will he just go back to being 'the popular boy'? I guess I have nothing to lose right? But, do I want to be hurt again? And do I want to be beaten everyday, just for some imaginary love? I also don't think I could live with my mother again. Last night was pretty bad, and I was lucky I even got away today. Every blow to the stomach, every kick to the rib, is just a reminder that I was never supposed to be on this Earth, and that's what I was trying to accomplish today.

"Please, promise me?" He asks, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know if I can," I say softly, "I mean, I don't think I can go back to that house. I just don't think I can."

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asks, staring intently into my eyes. Instead of answering, I just nod my head.

He leads me over to the car, opens the car door for me again, and I sit down.

Once we start driving again, I ask him, "Where are you taking me?"

"Just up to the cliffs. I kind of have a secret hideout up there," he laughs, "and I just thought it'd be easier to talk up there."

"Alright."

The cliffs are absolutely amazing. I had only ever seen them from afar and I thought they looked kind of boring, but up here, you can see the whole city. It's beautiful.

He pulls out a blanket from his trunk, and a bottle of sprite, and I think about how many times he must come here with girls. It makes me really sad to think that the numbers are probably very high. What have I got to lose though, right?

"So," he says, pouring me some sprite, "would you like to talk about it?"

I take a sip and say, "Well, it all started when I was 8 years old, and my father was killed…" And I tell him everything. Everything there is to possibly know about my life. Like, my mother beating me every time I did something wrong, like get a B on a test, or miss a spot on the kitchen floor, or cook the wrong thing for supper. And how no one at school wants to be friends with me because they all think I'm too weird, or unhygienic-which I'm not- or too smart and nerdy. Or, like when the popular girls at school bring me to the back of the school and beat me up as well, and make me do their homework. How my brother just sits by and watches my mom beat me up , and laughs when she makes fun of me. How, my dad, the only person in the world who ever loved me, was taken away from me one night because my mother had had too many shots, and was having a bad day at work.

When I was finally finished telling him, almost half an hour later, I had tears all down my face, and on my clothes. So did he actually, which surprised me.

"So, that's it," I say, smiling slightly.

" Please, tell me none of that's true." He waits for an answer, but I don't give him one, so he just starts crying even harder. It's weird to see a boy cry, I think. It looks even more sad than when a girl cries.

He pulls me into a hug, and I cry lightly into his shoulder, leaving tear stains. I cuddle close, because I know after this night, I probably won't ever see him again. Once I get home, my mother will probably be so mad, she'll kill me, once and for all. I don't tell him this though, because he'd probably never let me go home then.

"I should probably get home," I say after a while. He starts laughing. And I mean laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You think I'm going to let you go home tonight? Yea, right. That's hilarious. No, you're gonna come to my house. And, tomorrow, we're going to go to the police and tell them what your moms' been doing to you."

"No, you can't. It'll just make things worse. And, if I don't come home tonight, she'll hurt me that much more. Just, let me figure it out myself, okay?" I asked hopeful he'd let it go.

"When hell freezes over. No, I know what's going to happen to you when you get home, and I'm not letting it happen. You'll come over tonight. End of story." He said, picking up the blanket and packing it back into the car.

"You don't understand, I told you how my mom was, she'll get even worse if I don't come home tonight."

"Yes, but in the morning we'll go to the cops. Just trust me okay? I'm going to help you." I didn't trust him thought, at least not yet.

"Okay, fine. What are you going to say to your parents though?"

"They won't care, and we can explain what's going on to them. My father's a lawyer, he can help you." I felt kind of nervous now. Involving his parents would probably just make things worse, but I'll just go with it. As I said before, I've got nothing to lose now.

It takes twenty minutes to get back to his house, and the car ride back is spent in a comfortable silence. He doesn't ask me anymore questions, and for that I am grateful. Too much has happened today, and I just want to go to bed.

We arrive at his house late into the night. We must've been at the cliff longer than I thought. His house his huge standing next to mine, and it's kind of intimidating. He opens the door for me and leads me up into his room. He goes and sits on the bed, and I stand awkwardly in the doorway, wondering where to go.

"Oh, sorry. I'll sleep on the floor, you can have the bed."

"No, you take the bed. It's your house."

"How about we both sleep in the bed? It's big enough." And it is. It's a king size bed, and his whole room is about the size of my living room and kitchen combined.

"I guess so," I say, nervously. I could always move onto the floor once he fell asleep.

I lift the covers and climb in. He wraps his arms around me, and I finally feel safe, for the second time in my life.

After I hear his snores, I try and take his arm off of me to go onto the floor, but his hold tightens. I sigh, lay back down, and fall into a deep sleep.

**Well. That is probably the most I've ever written. Ever. Ahaha, well I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. I love writing this story. Oh, and I know it's kinda moving fast, but she sees is as a whatever thing since she doesn't like her life anyways, soooo yea. Any ideas would be amazing! And reviews would be even better ! :D :D Pleaseeeee review ! :D**

**Saruhlynn.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's daylight, and I've been up for a few hours now. Chris' parents left a few minutes ago, and thankfully didn't check his room. It would've been very awkward to explain by myself. Chris is still sleeping, but I don't want to wake him, so I stay perfectly still in my place under his arms. As he sleeps, I study his features. He has light, brown, shaggy hair, a perfectly shaped nose, stubble, and a cute little mole right next to his mouth. He's perfect.

I feel well rested, for once in my life, probably from his super comfy bed, and the feeling of security. I didn't have to worry about my mother coming home drunk and beating me, which was a plus.

I'm still staring at his face when a fly comes and lands on my nose. I try to shake it off, but it won't budge. It starts to walk around on my nose, and I can't help but let out a huge sneeze.

Chris wakes up immediately, looking clueless.

"What's going on!" He says. I giggle and say, "Sorry, I sneezed."

He laughs quietly and props himself up on one elbow.

"So, how did you sleep?" He asks me.

"Good, for once, thanks. How 'bout you?"

"Great! Do you want some breakfast or anything?"

"Sure," I say getting up off the bed. My body starts screaming at me to go back into his arms, but I control it.

I walk into the kitchen, find some eggs to make, and start cooking. Chris comes down after a few minutes and looks kind of angry. Was I not allowed to make stuff in his house? Oops!

"What are you doing?" He asks me.

"Making breakfast?" I say it like a question, hoping he's not mad.

"Why would you do that? You do enough, go sit down on the couch." I'm kind of surprised, yet I guess I should've expected that. He's too nice to me. But I'm the guest, I should be the one doing stuff for him, right?

"No, really, it's fine. I love cooking." I reply. And I do. It's the only thing I don't mind doing at my house. It keeps my mind busy, and it feels so refreshing.

"Fine, we'll do it together then," he says, picking up 3 eggs, cracking them into a bowl, and whisking them.

We cook and eat in a comfortable silence just like last night in the car. I want to talk to him, but I can't think of anything to say.

"You all finished?" He asks me, eyeing my empty plate.

"Yep, thanks." I say, picking up the dishes and putting them into the sink.

"Okay, so I guess I'll call my dad and I'll tell him what's going on, and then we can go to the police station," He says, picking up the phone.

"No," I reply, taking the phone from his hands, "Please don't involve your dad. It will just make things worse, trust me. If I lose this, she will go after your whole family. Please, just don't tell anyone. I can figure it out myself."

"Fine. I won't involve my parents, but I will involve myself. I'm not going to stand by while your mom does this to you. For the next few days you can stay here, my parents won't even notice."

"I really should go home…" I say, not at all wanting to go back.

"No. You're staying here," he says sternly. I want to keep arguing but instead I let out a sigh. I guess I'm not going to get my way, but I'm happy about it.

"Fine, I'll stay."

"Good. Now, you can go get dressed. Just put something of my moms on, you look about the same size as her. Then we'll go to the police station."

"I can't wear your mother's cloths," I say, "I'll just wear these again."

He snorts and I find it kind of cute. Then he replies, "She won't even notice, trust me. She's got so many clothes she could open her own mall." I laugh.

"Are you sure?" He nods. "Alright, well I'll be right back then."

As I walk up the stairs, I take a good look at his house for the first time. The walls are all a deep brown, with lots of family photos hanging on them. There are priceless antiques all over the house; in the hallway, on the cabinets and some just sitting on the floor. As I reach the stairs, I pass Chris' room and walk to the only other room, which I'm guessing is his parents'. As I'm opening the door, I see something that takes my breath away. I quickly turn around to run back downstairs, but it's too late. As I hit the ground, I let out a soft, probably unnoticeable yell of agony.

**So…. What do you think happened there hmm? You'll have to alert and review to find out hehe ! (: I would like to get at least 5 reviews before the next chapter, just to see if anyone likes it. And if you don't like it, still review please? Tell me what I'm doing wrong? Okay, that's all ! Thanks for reading ! (:**

**Saruhlynn. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks so much to all who've reviewed ! It means a lot to me that people are liking what I'm writing. Sorry about the short chapter , but hopefully this one will be a little longer for you guys ! (: I'm also going to be changing POV's since it'd be kind of hard to go with Sarah-Lynn's POV this chapter. It won't happen often though. Oh, and there is some language in this chapter, sorry for anyone who doesn't like bad language, I just thought it was needed. So! Here we go!**_

_Chris POV_

_I'm cleaning up breakfast, waiting or Sarah-Lynn to come back downstairs, when I hear a muffled scream and a loud boom from upstairs. I immediately drop the dishes I'm washing and run upstairs faster than I've ever run before. _

_I see Sarah-Lynn laying on the floor, blood pouring out of her leg. I want to go to her, but I still hear someone upstairs. _

"_Looking for me?" Says a shrill voice. I turn around to see Sarah-Lynn's mother, holding a gun not three feet away. _

"_What the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you shoot your own daughter?" I say, trying to hold back my tears._

"_Pft., she was never a daughter to me. She was never good enough, like her big brother was. A mistake, if you will."_

"_You better get the hell out of my house before I call the cops," I say, backing up to protect the girl laying on the floor. I need to put pressure on her wound before it's too late._

"_Don't even bother, just let her die. She's worthless. Besides, do you really think the cops will believe I was the one to kill her? It's your house, your gun, and she's my daughter. Why would they think I would shoot my own daughter?"_

"_Because you're an evil bitch who needs to die once and for all," I say, grabbing the gun out of her hand. She just laughs._

"_You're going to kill me now? You'll just be charged with two murders." I ponder this, and it's true. They'll never believe me. I don't know what to do, but finally I come up with an idea. I hold the gun, pointing it at her mother, and back up to where the phone is. I dial 911 and scream as loud as I can while shooting a bullet up to the ceiling before I hang up. I smile when I see her face turn to worry. _

"_Not so tough now, are ya?" I taunt her. She doesn't say anything, she just turns and runs out the door. _

"_Get back here!" I say, running after her. But it's too late. She's already down the stairs and out the door before I hear the sirens coming down the street. _

_I waste no time running after the useless bitch. I run upstairs to help Sarah-Lynn. As I reach the top of the stairs, I see that the whole floor is covered in her blood._

"_Oh no. No no no no no." I say, letting the tears fall. I run into the bathroom, grab a towel, and put as much pressure I can on her leg._

"_Wake up Sarah-Lynn. Wake up!" I hear the paramedics come up the stairs, and she's taken from under my hands in less than a second. I get up and follow them downstairs, blood and tears drench both my shirt and my pants._

"_Son, can you tell us what happened here?" A short man in a paramedic uniform asks me._

"_Her mother shot her. She shot her, and she ran out of the house before you guys got here. You have to believe me, please believe me," I cry._

"_Shh, shh. It's alright. Just come with us, and we'll figure all this out." His calming words don't calm me a bit. I'm shaking on the inside and out, and I just can't seem to stop. She might die, and I let it happen. I shouldn't have sent her up there by herself. I should've gone with her, and I would've been the one to get shot, not her. It isn't fair. She doesn't deserve this. Even after the one day I've known her, I know that. And I know it might sound crazy, it does to me too, but I think I might like her. A lot._

"_Come on, son. Jump up here. She's going to be fine, we just have to clean her wound." _

_I climb into the ambulance slowly, letting it all sink in. He says she'll be alright, but I don't know if I should let my hope gets up and believe him. Just in case my hopes are crushed._

_I look over to the table she's on, and they're doing CPR on her, while also trying to clean her wound as much as possible. _

_Once we reach the hospital, she's still unresponsive. I'm trying not to break down again, but it's hard. I follow the paramedics into the hospital, where they rush her into the emergency room. I'm told I have to stay in the waiting room until someone comes to find me to ask me some questions. I don't want to be asked questions though. I want to know that Sarah-Lynn's going to be alright. But, unfortunately, I have to._

"_So," a woman says, "are you Chris Matthews, friend of Sarah-Lynn Williams?" I stand up._

"_Yes, I am. And you are?"_

"_Stacy Connors. I'm here to ask you questions about what happened to Sarah-Lynn today," she says, sitting down and pulling out a recorder._

"_Okay," she begins, "can you tell me everything you know, from start to finish, in your point of view of what happened today?"_

_I nod. "We were downstairs eating, and she went up to my mothers room to get some clothes since she was staying at my house-"_

"_And why was she staying at your house, Chris?" She interrupts, but I answer anyway._

"_Because I found her in the park yesterday, trying to kill herself because her mother beats her everyday of her life, so I brought her to my house to protect her." She doesn't look shocked when I tell her this. Must be used to it I guess._

"_Go on," she says, waving her hand._

"_Okay, anyways, like I was saying, she went upstairs to get an outfit, and all of a sudden I hear a huge boom. So I run upstairs and find her laying on the floor, her leg bleeding all over the floor. When I turn around, her mother's there with my dads_ shot gun, pointing it at me. After I knocked the gun out of her hands, I went and dialled 911, screamed, and just shot the ceiling so they'd come without asking questions. Sarah-Lynn was losing blood fast, so I didn't want to waste time. Anyway, after I called the police, her mother ran out of the house just as the ambulance was coming down the street," I say, telling her every detail I can think of.

"Hmm.. Okay, thank-you Chris. Someone will be out to talk to you in a few minutes I'm sure." As she says this, I get angry. Does she not believe me? Why would I make it up? Unless… Unless she already talked to Sarah-Lynn's mother and she lied. I quickly looked around the big waiting room, hoping to see her here, but all I see are empty chairs. 

I'm still looking for her mother, when a doctor comes up with a chart, and sits next to me.

"So… You're Chris hmm?" He asks me. I nod slowly, wanting, yet no wanting to hear the news he is going to deliver.

"Well, I wish to inform you that Sarah-Lynn is alive and somewhat healthy at the moment. She's still unconscious, but she should be awake sometime tonight. She won't be able to go to school tomorrow, or for the next, maybe, one or two weeks, depending on how her recovery goes. I want to keep her here for the next week or so too, while we figure out all the details that have happened here today. Anyway, you're good to go home, you can use my cell phone if you like," He finished, handing me his phone. I push it away.

"No way! I'm staying here until she gets better, and you can't stop me. She's my friend, and I'm the only one she has at the moment, because her mother is crazy. You better not let her in there either," I say in the most threatening voice I can do.

"Listen, Chris. It'd be best if you just went home. I can't stop you of course, unless she says she doesn't want you in there, but it'd be better if just family went in right now. We don't want to overwhelm her. She's going to have to go to therapy already, and she may not even walk again." I freeze. She _what?_ No. No. No! No! NO! She won't be able to walk again? NO! And it's all my fault! No, no, no. Please let her walk, _please_ let her walk. Oh no, this is all my fault.

"Chris, it's alright. I said _may._ She probably will, the bullet didn't go all the way through, it just hit a few important veins is all." He stops, and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Look, I don't like this any more than you do, and I see this kind of thing a lot, but you have to trust me. She will get better, but not if she's hassled and stressed." I start to calm down, but I'm still not leaving her.

"I understand, but I _am_ staying with her. And you really shouldn't let her mother in, unless you want the poor girl to have a heart attack too," I say, walking towards the doors the doctor came through. He catches up with me, and doesn't respond. Smart guy.

"She's right in there," he says, motioning to a room that says 'Intensive Care,' outside the door. "I must warn you though, she's attached to some wires and stuff, and you might not like it." And with that, he finally leaves me alone.

I walk into the room and see her. Laying on a hospital bed, tubes and wires all stuck in her. Her leg is wrapped in gauze, and is resting on about 5 pillows. I want to break down and cry again, but I hold it together. 

Really, I know how silly all this is. I'm Chris Matthews, most popular guy in the 11th grade. And here I am. Falling over a girl I met yesterday. But to me it's more than that. She went through so much, and I've been given everything I've wanted, ever since the day I was born. It just doesn't seem fair to me.

I walk over to her and touch her hand. I almost fall over when it twitches under my touch.

"Sarah-Lynn?"

Her eyelid flutter open slightly but close shortly after. I pull a chair over by her bed and sit down, still holding her hand.

"Get better soon, Sarah-Lynn. Please…. For me."

**Alrighty! All done ! (: Took me a while for that one, sorry about that. I'm doing a soft-ball tournament and I'm not at my house. Thankfully I brought my laptop though ;) Anyway, I got 5 reviews last time, I think… But, I don't care this chapter ! Just review please hehe (: They mean a lot to me! And thanks to all those who favorited and alerted. Alright, another chapter should be up in the next few days ! **

**Saruhlynn.**


End file.
